


Sleepy Love (Let Me Draw You)

by Twykad



Series: 7 days of shadowships [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Admiration, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Flash Fiction, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's all about love, short fic, there is so much love in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: 7 days of shadowships - day 2- ClizzyClary wakes up before Izzy, she admires her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Sleepy Love (Let Me Draw You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536650) by [vogeld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogeld/pseuds/vogeld)



Before meeting Isabelle, Clary would never have thought that she would be the centre of someone’s world. Isabelle makes her feel like the moon and sun are shining for her only, she makes her forget her insecurities. She doesn’t make her feel pretty, she makes her feel  _ beautiful _ ; for years Clary had thought her ginger hair and freckles were ugly and that she wasn’t thin enough, that she wasn’t enough. Until she met Isabelle she had always felt typical.ow, she feels  _ special _ .

 

It would be a lie to say that Clary wasn’t jealous of Isabelle in the beginning. Isabelle is perfect. Her body is tonic but she has curves and her long black hair is like a waterfall in her back and shoulders. Her lips, the line of her nose, her cheekbones, her huge and deep brown eyes… Her smile when they looked at each other for the first time. Everything about her screams  _ perfection _ . And Clary  _ loves _ perfection; her first thought had been that she wanted to draw her.

 

No one had ever complimented Clary the way Isabelle does or kissed her with so much  _ affection _ . Clary just has to close her eyes to feel Isabelle’s soft lips against hers, to taste her girlfriend’s lipstick mixing to her strawberry gloss. Girlfriend. Clary loves thinking that this perfect girl lying next to her is her girlfriend, that over all the people in the world, she chose her and that she will still choose her no matter what. No one makes Isabelle smile the way Clary does.

 

Isabelle has become her muse, she likes to say, with a wink, that her beauty inspires everyone, Clary replies that it’s because she smells like vanilla and cinnamon, a smell highly linked to creativity and inspiration, but really, both of them know that  _ love _ is the greatest reason of them all.

 

One of the sights Clary does prefer is when she wakes up early and Isabelle is still asleep next to her, especially this kind of morning; when Isabelle’s pajamas shirt is half open, the blanket not entirely covering her body and her hair going everywhere is adorable. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, a smile almost forming on her lips. It makes Clary go  _ crazy _ .

 

Clary reaches carefully for her sketch book; she wouldn’t want to wake up her favourite model. She sharpens her pencil and starts to draw; the basic lines of Isabelle’s body first, smooth and  _ elegant _ . She takes some liberties, opening the shirt on the drawing just a bit more, to trace the line of her breasts. The beautiful mess that’s Isabelle’s hair becomes more precise as Clary is perfectionist enough to curl every of them with deep precision, it still looks natural, just like she sees it. She is particularly careful drawing the lips; she even adds a bit of red. Isabelle’s lips are naturally deeper than many others, though she always put even deeper lipsticks on them; Clary loves their natural colour the most. She turns to watch her girlfriend closed eyelids but she meets with two deep brown eyes and somehow, it’s an even more beautiful sight. They’re full of love and  _ admiration _ , Clary almost blushes and Isabelle doesn’t do anything, she lets Clary draw her, a smile ghosting on her lips. Maybe she is still too sleepy to say anything, maybe she just loves how Clary looks when she is drawing and focused, but Clary doesn’t really care about the reason, this moment, it’s just the two of them,  _ loving each other _ and it’s so sweet, she wants it to last  _ forever _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are lovely <3


End file.
